


All Work No Play

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: Request for Yondu and a busy reader. There was supposed to be smut, but I’m not in the right mindset for smut. I’ll write another version with smut when I can, I promise.





	All Work No Play

Clean the deck. Refuel the M-Ships. Load the cargo. Make sure the guns were loaded. Check that the bay doors worked. Eat something, if there was time. You had had your head down and had been working for the better part of two days, running only on adrenaline and the knowledge that soon, hopefully very soon, the run of jobs Yondu had sent the crew in would end. Then maybe, a break, even if just for twelve hours.

You grabbed another box of cargo to load and threw it in the ship. Then another. The boxes on their own weren’t heavy, but after fifty or sixty per ship, and eight ships later, your arms and back and legs screamed in protest. You shook it off. Keep going. If Yondu pulled all these jobs off he’d be rich, and you knew that’d mean you’d be rich. He always took care of you. Always had. Ever since you started working for him he had a soft spot for you. Only took him a month to convince you to climb into bed with him, and three weeks after that to become his. That of course meant he was yours too, and you both knew it. As abrasive and commanding as the captain could be, he was, at least to you, a giant teddy bear. Yondu always made sure you had what you needed and wanted. He didn’t particularly like that you continued to work this hard on his ship, but you told him you enjoyed the work since it gave you something to do, so he let it slide. Anything to make you happy.

But these past few days had been different than the usual time you spent with Yondu. The evenings you usually spent curled up next to the large, warm, powerful Centaurian were now spent in the loading bay, napping whenever you got twenty minutes to yourself. The one evening you did spent an hour in his bed, Yondu was out on a job himself, leaving you feeling particularly alone. Come to think of it, you hadn’t even seen the man that day.

Yondu felt it too. He hated to admit it, but he missed you. He hated having feelings for someone so kind, and beautiful, and intelligent. It made him nervous both that you would leave when you found someone better, and that you’d never leave and never have anything better. Yondu had no idea what he’d given you when he picked you up on Terra was more than you could have ever hoped for.

So once the last ship had been loaded for the day, and you found that you had no more boxes to load and no more ships to refuel, you sat down on the nearest empty cargo box. You curled your legs up to your chest and rested your head on your knees, just for a moment, just until the next ship came in. You were just going to rest. Just rest your eyes. Nothing too long.

When you woke up you felt the familiar warmth of Yondu’s bed, but had no memory of getting there. You sat up and looked around, disorientated for a moment. You were in the bed yourself and were still in all of your clothes, but your boots had somehow come off. A few moments later the door to Yondu’s room opened and the captain himself walked in. The two of you smiled at one another, finally in the same room at the same time for the first time that week.

“Hello doll,” Yondu drawled. He walked slowly up to the bed and handed you a canteen full of water. “Ya looked cute on that lil’ box in the bay, but thought ya’d look cuter in my bed.”

“Thank you,” you said. You took the canteen and opened it up, drinking half of its contents in one large sip. You had not realized just how thirsty you were. “Wondered how I got here.”

“Ya been asleep for a while now, too,” Yondu said. He grabbed the canteen out of your hands and set it on the table next to his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over you to kiss you softly on the corner of your mouth. “Musta been exhausted.”

You leaned into Yondu’s kiss and moaned softly at his touch.

“Yeah, long week,” you answered.

“Sorry ‘bout that, love,” Yondu said as he moved to lay down next to you in the bed. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest. “But we should have some time off now.”

“You gonna take time off too?” You asked. Yondu rarely took time off for himself, and you knew it would eventually catch up with him.

“Maybe, we’ll see,” Yondu answered with a small laugh. He kissed the top of your head and pulled you into him more. “If I did, would ya spend it with me?”

“Of course,” you answered without thinking. “I missed you. Didn’t like sleeping here alone.”

“Didn’t like it either,” Yondu said.

The two of you laid together in silence for a few minutes, just being together for the first time that week. You looked up at Yondu’s face and smirked at him, a thought forming in your mind.

“What’s that look for?” Yondu asked, smirking down at you with a smiling devilish expression on his face.

“Been three days since we’ve been in a bed together,” you whispered. You kissed Yondu’s lips softly, moaning low in your throat as you did.

“Three days too long,” Yondu growled. He pushed you so you rolled over onto your back and wrapped your arms around him.

Yondu settled on top of you, one of his legs resting in between yours. He smiled at you as he took your face in his hands and moved his head down to kiss you deeply. He began to unbutton your shirt as you began to unbutton his. The two of you slowly took one another’s clothes off, enjoying the time you two had together. Once you were both naked, Yondu settled back between your legs and kissed you again, this time moving his kisses down to your jaw and your neck.

“Yondu?” You whispered.

“Yah baby?”

“Go slow, please,” you breathed out.

“A’course baby.”

And he did. He took his time with you. Making sure you got to experience every little touch and kiss and move of his hips. The two of you must have spent three hours together in that bed, but you both could have spent three more. It was only because of exhaustion that you two eventually stopped, arms wrapped around one another, panting, looking into one another’s eyes as you both fell asleep.


End file.
